Get out of my head!
by TheatreGeek95
Summary: What happens when Regina and Emma suddenly begin to hear each others thoughts? Comedy and sexy times ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see you as someone who would purposefully do something they would regret like banning me from seeing _my_ son."

"Oh?" Regina asked. "Can you honestly tell me I won't." Regina said as their eyes locked in the dim office of the Mayor's mansion.

'This is wrong, so wrong…' Emma thought. 'I shouldn't want to throw her on this desk and screw her senseless.'

'God, I want her crying out below me…' Regina thought.

Their eye contact broke suddenly as their jaws dropped. About a minute of awkward silence ensued.

"Did you just…" Emma implored, wide eyed.

The Mayor nodded slowly. "I think I just did-"

"-hear my thoughts?"

"Did you hear-"

"-yours? Mhm."

Regina just looked down at the ground, apparently confused.

'Oh, my god…' Emma thought again. Her face was already reddening.

To Emma's surprise, the Mayor responded yet again. 'You've got that right.'

The pair exchanged looks of disbelief, trying to wrap their brains around the situation.

"How is this possible?" Emma asked.

"You think _I_ know Ms. Swan?" Regina retorted.

"Well, you're supposed to be the magical one here!" She shot right back, Henry's theory in mind.

Regina paused, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pressing into a line. "That's beside the point, Sheriff Swan."

'Maybe it's some sort of dream.' Emma thought, not thinking of their sudden connection.

Reaching over and pinching the pondering woman's arm, Regina smiled when she got the desired angered response from Emma. "Are you awake, now?" She taunted her.

"Yes." Emma huffed. "What does this mean?"

"It means, Ms. Swan, that I have to listen to your thoughts." Regina said, rolling her eyes. 'And damn it. She can hear mine…'

"Yes, Madam Mayor." Emma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I can."

"You need to leave." Regina said. She moved from behind her desk, standing directly in front of Emma, now. 'Now.' Regina thought, internally kicking herself from doing so.

'Someone is a little flustered.' Emma's thoughts taunted. She was taking remarkably well to this newfound ability and would milk it for all it was worth even though it baffled her to no end not knowing how this is occurring. "I know you want me to stay." Emma said.

"No, I do not. Now, go before I-"

'Call the police?' Emma just grinned. 'I'm already here.'

Regina let out a huff and grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her to the door. "Good night Ms. Swan." She said as she opened the front door.

'Good night, Mayor Mills.' Emma thought with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she walked out of the house.

Regina closed the door and locked it behind her, leaning against it and closing her eyes tightly.

'I wonder how far this connection works.' Emma thought, on the way to her car. 'Let's hope it's not like some shitty walky talky signal. I don't want to listen to police station banter all the way from Bangor.'

'Ms. Swan! Will you please just leave already?!' Regina thought as she stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

'I'm already in my car, Regina. Calm your tits.'

'That's Madame Mayor to you.'

'Does it bother you when I call you by your first name?'

'You are not a friend therefore you have no right to do so.'

'Ha! Really?'

'Yes.'

Silence spread between their telepathic connection for a few long moments before Emma thought again.

'Regina.'

'Ugh!'

'But, I like your name. It's sexy…' She continued. '_Regina…_' Emma thought seductively, hoping to piss her off. '_Oh… Regina!_'

'STOP!' The mayor pleaded in her mind, burying her face into the soft pillows of her bed in a feeble attempt to block Emma out of her brain. 'Please just shut up…'

'Sorry. Wouldn't want to arouse you, Madam Mayor.'

'_What?_'

'Nothing…' Emma chuckled softly, something that Regina heard as well. She had already made it home and was in the comfort of her own room as well.

'You weren't arousing me, Ms. Swan.'

'Call me Emma.'

'No.'

'So you can't call me Emma, but you can stand there and think about how much you want me crying out beneath you?'

'That-' Regina stopped herself, trying to turn the tables. 'And your comment about how you wanted to –and I quote- screw me senseless on top of my desk can just be dismissed as nothing.'

'Hey! Why does it have to be past tense? Want not wanted.' Emma defended.

Silence spread through the line once more.

Regina finally broke it. 'I'm not having this conversation with you. My personal thoughts belong to me and should be left alone. I'm going to sleep.'

'Sure you are…'

'I am! So shut up for once in your life so I can be ready and well rested for the town meeting tomorrow.'

'Oh, damn it… I have to be there too.'

'Sadly, yes.'

'Well, I guess I'll see you then.'

Regina didn't respond but Emma could feel the scowl on her face without having to see it.

'Goodnight, Regina.'

'Goodnight, Sherriff.'

The line went quiet as Regina settled into her sheets, being cautious to clear her mind. Time passed and she was just about to slip into a deep sleep when:

'I wonder if that desk would hold us…'

Regina's eyes shot open and she glared at the wall. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long to update! I've been terribly busy. Enjoy and comment! :) /**

About an hour so of telepathic argument between the town sheriff and mayor about office desks, they both settled down, mentally exhausted. Emma was the first to fall asleep. A genuine smile of relief flitted across Regina's face when the silence withstood more than ten minutes. Closing her eyes and snuggling into the comfort of her bed sheets, she took a deep breath and succumbed to sleep as well.

The next morning, Regina's alarm went off, as per usual. Trudging out of bed and to the bathroom, she barely recounted last night's events as a bad dream. There was no magic in this world, so the thought that something like sudden telepathy could occur was absurd. Regina let the ideas slip out of her mind as the shower was turned on, her clothes were slipped off, and her body relaxed under the current of hot water. She stood there for about five minutes relaxing before going through the process of washing her hair and her body. About twenty minutes later, the water was turned off and she reached for her towel.

'Jeez! Your water bill must be through the roof!'

Regina screamed and nearly fell back into the shower. 'Holy shit!' Regina swore.

Emma's laughter resounded in the Mayor's mind. 'No, Madame Mayor, this was not just a bad dream. I can still hear you.'

Regina grimaced and wrapped her towel more firmly around her body. She felt exposed, even though no one was technically around other than Henry, who was still asleep and would be awake and ready for school in a little more than an hour.

'Ms. Swan!' Regina thought, 'There was no need to scare me like that this early in the morning. That was uncalled for!'

'Sorry, Regina, but it was now or never. I _had_ to.' Emma replied. 'So, how did you sleep?'

'Just because we can hear each other's thoughts does not mean-'

'Hey! I'm just being pleasant for once. I know hating me must get tiring after a while.'

'I haven't had a problem, yet!' Regina thought as she pulled on her normal power suit attire. She was making sure to not over think which panties she pulled on. Regina was positive Emma Swan would have a field day with knowing that she wore mostly—

'You don't wear black lace underwear?!' Emma exclaimed. 'I thought for sure that you were a lace kind of Mayor.'

Regina bit back every foul word that came to mind. 'Ms. Swan, my underwear does not concern you.'

'No. Maybe what lies beneath it—

'Sheriff!'

Emma's grin was almost childlike as she sat in the small dining room of Mary Margaret's apartment, already dressed. She loved speaking to Regina telepathically and it was beginning to take priority over her waking life. Emma began absentmindedly poking her spoon around her bowl of oatmeal. 'Sorry.'

"Emma? What are you doing up so early?" Mary Margaret said as she emerged out of her room.

"Uh… I have a meeting today at town hall. I had to get up early." Emma said, focusing on the woman in front of her.

"Why are you so happy then?" Mary Margaret inquired playfully, sitting down opposite of her. "You hate mornings and I know how much you hate meetings as well."

"Oh, I was just thinking about something. That's all." Emma replied. Her roommate just nodded sleepily and walked off back to her room to start getting ready for work. "I'm going to head to Granny's. See ya!" Emma called, standing and putting her bowl in the sink and heading for the door. She was already in her car driving when the telepathic conversation picked up again.

'Is she always so nosy?' Regina asked, genuinely curious. The Mayor was dressed now, makeup and all, heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Henry. She didn't know why, but she felt an insatiable desire for oatmeal, so that was what she proceeded to make.

'Yeah, pretty much.', Emma replied.

'I'm not surprised.'

'Madame Mayor?'

'Yes, Ms. Swan?'

'Can I take Henry to school this morning?'

Regina looked up from her breakfast. The question was personal and heartfelt and she didn't respond to it with anger like she normally would have. Regina actually_ felt_ how Emma did when the woman thought of her biological son. That was new.

'I promise he will be on time. I just want to see him.' Emma continued.

'Well, Miss Swan,' Regina started, 'He has been hinting around to seeing you so, yes.'

'Great! Just let me park.'

'What?'

'Can I just walk in or do I have to knock? You already know it's me.'

'Sheriff, I don't think that is the best idea. Henry isn't even up yet and—' The brunette's thought was cut short by a two knocks and the swift opening and closing of the front door. Emma climbed up the front foyer stairs and smiled when she saw the Mayor.

'So I'm not sure if we actually talk or what?' Emma asked.

'Oh, it's fine, Sheriff Swan! Come right on in. You needn't be invited entry into _my_ house. That's the last thing one would care about.' The Mayor's thoughts debased Emma as her eyes blazed in annoyance. It amazed Regina how entitled Emma could be, but she would never admit that it did more than just to infuriate her. Regardless, Regina disregarded Emma's entrance and looked up at the second floor. 'Henry is still asleep and I don't want to wake him until he needs to get ready. I was just finishing breakfast.' With that, Regina turned on her heel and walked back into her kitchen, Emma following a little too closely.

'Oatmeal?' Emma asked.

'Yes. How did you know?'

'I had it this morning while you were in the shower.'

'Oh, yes.' Regina thought softly. The memory had been dismissed from her mind already and she frowned slightly at the thought of it.

'I like mine with cinnamon and brown sugar. And you must like it with apples of course.'

'You make me sound so predictable, Miss Swan.'

'Well, I'm right, aren't I?' Emma asked with a smile as she leaned against the counter.

Regina looked down into her bowl and stared at the ever present slices of warm apple in her breakfast. 'That's beside the point, I—'

'Told ya!' Emma chuckled softly and hopped up on the countertop to dangle her feet.

Regina took this moment to take in Emma's appearance. She was wearing her usual boots and tight jeans combination, but those god awful leather jackets were nowhere to be found. Emma's top was long sleeved and form fitting, clinging to all of her delicious curves, making Regina's attention focus on other places for a split second. If Emma heard these revelations, she didn't say a word because Regina immediately chimed in again. 'Miss. Swan, do act your age. Henry is only ten, and he knows better than to sit on my counters.'

'You're enjoying the sight. Why would I get down?' Emma asked, far too bold for her own well being.

'Look, Ms. Swan, if you are trying to put ideas in my head such as the ones from last night, it isn't working.'

'Who said anything about the ones from last night?' Emma asked, sliding off the counter and moving towards Regina, whose lower back was pressed against the sink already. 'I'm talking about the ones right now.' The Sheriff whispered as her body pressed against the Mayor's, heat already rising between them due to their close proximity. 'The ones that threaten to come to the forefront of your mind about throwing me back onto the counter and showing me what you are really capable of.' Emma mused. The Sheriff's hands were just about to find their way to Regina's hips when they both heard an alarm from upstairs, a door opening, and unmistakable footsteps on the stairs. Henry was awake.

Regina forced Emma's body away from her own and bolted to the refrigerator.

"Emma?!" Henry asked, excitedly. It appeared as though the boy's brain was having a hard time wrapping around the fact that his birth mother was in his house this early and the idea that maybe he was still dreaming.

'Hey Henry!' Emma thought to the little boy, who stared at her waiting for a response. 'Oh, damn!' She corrected herself, which earned a snicker from the woman behind her, who was now gathering things for Henry's cereal. "Hey kid!"

"Is Emma taking me to school today?" Henry asked, almost too excited, rushing over to Emma and hugging her around her waist.

"Yes, dear." Regina responded, turning around with a bowl full of cereal for him to eat. She was about to set his breakfast down on the table when she felt Henry tackle hug her from behind. Regina smiled. "Henry!"

"Thank you!" Henry said, releasing her and running back to the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed!"

"Don't run up the stairs; you'll fall!" Regina called after the boy, who was already halfway up the stairs at a daring pace. A smile graced her lips. It was at these moments that Regina was reminded of the old days when Henry loved her without question. He was once happy to be with her and not pushing her away due to some conspiracy theory about a story book. She let the moment slip away as soon as it appeared, though. Emma wasn't going to hold this over her head. "Henry has a house key in his book bag. I have to leave and I trust you can be responsible enough to lock the front door and get Henry to school on time after he eats."

"Okay." Emma said.

'See you soon… Emma.' Regina thought as her eyes locked with blonde's. The moment lasted only a matter of ten seconds before Regina smirked and walked out of the room. Emma became flustered as a pang of arousal buzzed in her stomach and went straight between her legs.

'Leave it you to try and turn the tables.' Emma thought.

'Always, dear. I never lose.'

At that Emma heard the front door click shut. She waited until after she heard Regina's car turn on to shout upstairs, "Henry, hurry up!"

* * *

After dropping Henry off at school and a torturous period of complete silence in the telepathic connection between the pairing, it was time to congregate at the town hall for the monthly meeting.

The Sheriff walked into the building, very much remembering the day of the debate, despite the fact that the meeting was not in the auditorium. Various people roamed around the hallway close to the large conference room where these meetings usually took place. Emma just hoped she wouldn't run into the babbling paparazzi of Storybrooke.

Sydney Glass, like all lost puppies, was always at town events trying desperately to fit in somewhere. He normally followed Regina around town at every available opportunity, and that's exactly where he was. Emma saw Regina standing at the end of the hall, her attention to several papers in her hand, with Sydney standing, staring over her shoulder, a little too close for Emma's liking.

'Hello, Sheriff Swan.' Regina thought, not even looking up from the papers.

'How did you know I was here?'

'Sydney only gets territorial over me when he senses a threat. The way he tensed up and moved closer only signified the arrival of the only one he thinks is competition.'

'Me?'

'It fazes me as well, Ms. Swan. I hardly see you as a threat. At least not here.' And with that Regina looked up. Tension crackled in the air when their eyes met and Emma had to look away to control her blush. People began filing into the large room at the end of the hallway. Regina looked up from her papers and walked towards the end of the hallway, stepping on Sydney's foot with her stiletto heel in the process. Emma couldn't help but snort aloud at the sound Sydney made, which was every bit feminine. The last thing she saw before she entered the meeting room was a death glare from Sydney, who was limping towards the door.

'Great job!' Emma thought.

'I know.' Regina replied, sounding very pleased with herself.

As people took their seats, Emma ended up across from Regina. Then the meeting began. Storybrooke's council droned on and on about the history of their town and how it's so important to be a great neighbor and a great friend. _Blah blah blah _was all Emma heard. It got so boring that she tried to delve into Regina's thoughts for something to keep her occupied. She would make several comments here and there telepathically which would earn her a glare from the Mayor and an angry request to be quiet. After about ten more minutes of ramble, it was Emma's turn to give a report on the Sheriff's department and how well it is doing.

"Good morning, everyone!" Emma said, standing up from her chair.

'Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear those tight jeans, _Emma_?' Regina thought. Emma's attention immediately shifted to the Mayor who was sitting back in her chair, legs crossed, and a pen pressed to her lips listening attentively to her each and every word.

"I-um- The sheriff's department is continuing along very well." Emma continued, believing that the statement came from her imagination. Nevertheless, Emma continued, "I have met with several teachers at the school and I plan on speaking to the students about protection from intruders, strangers, and general safety tips that will benefit their well beings." Emma looked around at the table's occupants, who just stared at her with blank expressions. "Other than that, all is well. Thank you." Emma finished, sitting down and staring at her lap. 'Short, sweet, and to the point.' She thought.

'I can tell you don't like speaking to crowds.' Regina thought to the blonde, staring at the next speaker intently. 'You're not bad at it, but then again I'm an old pro, having done this for years.'

'Don't rub it in—'

'Oh, I'm not done.' Regina taunted. 'You've had your fun with this new found connection. Now, I'll have mine.'

Emma swallowed hard.

'I know you hate these meetings. Your expression says it all. What do you think of to pass the time?'

'Nothing.' Emma lied quickly.

'Nothing? I highly doubt that. Even I create little scenarios in my head to help me get through this meaningless babble. I can recall a thought I've had multiple times of ripping off your jacket and burning it in my fireplace.'

'What is your obsession of ridding me of my jacket?'

'What is _your_ obsession of wanting to rid me of my clothing?'

Emma looked at Regina, who was scribbling down notes onto a pad of paper from the current speakers babble. 'I do not.' Emma defended. The statement was completely unconvincing.

"Now, everyone, this concludes our meeting for today. I understand that Sheriff Swan is a busy woman, so, if any of you have questions to ask her, I implore you to do so now." Regina announced to the table of citizens who looked as if they had a plethora of questions under their belts. Perhaps Emma shouldn't have let the station phone go to voice mail as many times as she had allowed recently. She was a swan caught in headlights—The headlights to a black Mercedes.

'Oh, let me recall a fantasy of yours in the meantime, shall I?' Regina thought as a couple people raised their hands.

'No, Re—' Emma tried to think.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Potts." Regina spoke up, looking in the direction of an older woman with white hair and bright red lipstick on.

"What is your course of action for those blasted hooligans treading in my garden and poking holes in my water hose? I swear I've gone through at least four new ones in the past two weeks!"

"Well, Ma'am," Emma began, "The station will reimburse you for each new piece of gardening equipment until the perpetrators are caught."

"Yes, Mr. Barnes?" Regina said and a rather large man in purple and green stood up.

The rotund man had begun to express his concern about the cable company of the town and something about a TV show when Regina took her cue.

'Hmm… Let's see. I understand that you have a lot of time on your hands all alone in the Sheriff's office to fantasize, so let me recall one of the most recent that I discovered.'

The telepathic communication worked in more ways than just hearing thoughts, Emma couldn't believe that she was seeing the scene that was taking place in Regina's brain. None the less, the blonde couldn't focus anywhere else.

_The room was dark and the only light was the moon that shone through the closed window. Emma was snuggled under the covers, ready to succumb to sleep, when the covers of her bed were thrown off of her body completely, and the lights in the room were turned on. Emma shielded her eyes from the sudden blinding light, as a woman stood at the foot of her bed._

_ "Did you really think you were going to go to bed early tonight, Ms. Swan?" The familiar voice of the Mayor said. _

_ "Regina!" Emma gasped as her eyes adjusted and saw the woman. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Do you remember the week you first came to Storybrooke?" The brunette asked, sitting at the foot of the bed. Emma noticed that her black coat was still on. "That week when you were supposed to leave Henry's life forever."_

_ "Yes, but why—" _

_ "I threatened you, yet you still remained."_

_ "Yes, Regina. Now le—"_

_ Emma tried to finish her demand but Regina's hand flew to her throat. Emma gasped and she could see the anger in the woman's face. _

_ "You will let me talk." Regina demanded, her words sounding almost like a territorial growl. Her words were followed by a light squeeze of her right hand that reminded Emma that Regina could choke her at any given moment. Emma nodded, fear in her eyes, she didn't want to fight back. She didn't know how at this point in time. _

_ "Now, where was I? Oh, yes." Regina softly continued, her voice had become dark and dangerous, her left hand had reached into her coat pocket. "What you didn't know was that my threat was also a promise. You obviously weren't intimidated by me then, and my apple tree paid the price." Regina snapped one side of the handcuffs to Emma's wrist and then the other to the headboard of the bed in a swift movement that caught Emma off-guard. Before she could respond or make any attempt to fight back, Regina's other hand had left her neck and her other arm was given the same treatment. "Now, Ms. Swan. You had the audacity to threaten me back, and you continued to defy my authority by becoming the deputy and eventually the sheriff of this town. I allowed you that privilege." Regina continued town to Emma's ankles, grabbing one roughly. Emma tried to fight back, but Regina was stronger than she anticipated, and had secured her ankle to one side of the bed and soon thereafter the opposite as well. "But now, you need to know your place." Regina said as she straddled Emma's hips, removing the scarf from her neck._

_ "Regina—" Emma attempted to plea with the woman. The Sheriff's words were to no avail as the scarf was tied around her mouth tightly, gagging her. Emma closed her eyes, hoping that this would go away and that she wouldn't be enjoying this treatment as much as she was now. _

_ Regina looked down upon Emma. Gagged and tied to a bed in nothing but her tank top and underwear was a sight that pleased the Mayor more than it should. But she wasn't finished—Regina was far from it, in fact. Beginning at the bottom of Emma's tank top she pulled the material in opposite directions causing it to rip with a loud, arousing sound. Her tank top was made short work of and discarded unceremoniously to the side. Next came her underwear, which met the same fate as Emma's shirt. A smirk tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth when she discovered the wetness that she found on the cotton material. "Now, Emma Swan, you are going to find out what I am _really_ capable of."_

"Sheriff Swan?" A voice called, pulling Emma out of her daze. It was Mr. Barnes. "Sheriff! Are you listening to me?"

"Uh… Yes…" Emma struggled for words as the throbbing between her legs became too much to bear. "I will… look into that matter immediately. Excuse me." Emma said quickly and made a dead bolt to the door.

All of the meeting's occupants stared after her in confusion. To them, it looked as though Emma had zoned out into a day dream. Not knowing what to do, they looked to the direction of the Mayor.

"Meeting dismissed," they heard Regina say. Without another word, they all exited the meeting room and went their prospective ways, all except Sydney.

"Madame Mayor, I—" Sydney began to say.

"Go home, Sydney. I don't require your assistance anymore this week." Regina said, standing up and walking out of the room without another word. Striding down the hallway she eyed her assistant, who looked up from her computer. "Cancel my appointments and take the rest of the day off." Regina said, not stopping but walking directly into her office and closing the door behind her.

A frustrated sound came from the brunette when she was sure she was alone. The throbbing between her legs was hard to hide, but at least she made it to her office where she could inwardly curse herself for her actions.

'Regina?' Emma's thoughts sounded in Regina's head. 'That wasn't one of my fantasies.'


End file.
